Experimentation
by JamesLuver
Summary: Anna and John try something a little different. Prompted by anon on Tumblr.


**A/N:** Prompted by anon on Tumblr.

I had a bit of a hard time with this one, because I think I got a little too caught up in mechanically describing what they were doing. It's difficult enough to write about the "normal" sex positions, never mind more unconventional ones. Oh well.

**Disclaimer:** Aren't you glad that _Downton Abbey_ is not mine?

* * *

_Experimentation_

It had been a long day up at Downton, so Anna was relieved when they could finally shut their cottage door behind them, leaving the rest of the world outside. Initially, she had thought of nothing beyond hanging up her coat and making a start on dinner but, when she turned to see her husband absent-mindedly opening the top few buttons on his shirt, his collar and tie already abandoned, she found that eating was the last thing on her mind. Not wasting another second, she slipped over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Anna?" he asked her quizzically. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," she said, and he noted the feverish gleam in her eyes – a sign that he would recognise anywhere. The temperature in the room shot up, and he grasped at her sides desperately as she began to walk him towards the sitting room. He was unable to resist kissing her, and they stumbled a little as they moved, trying to recall the route through memory alone as they attacked each other's mouths with relish. John didn't realise that he'd even lost his shirt until he almost tripped over it, and Anna smiled against his mouth as she felt him toying frantically with the buttons on the back of her dress.

They didn't even bother collapsing onto the sofa when they reached their destination, already naked, choosing instead to sink to the rug in front of the fireplace. John shifted himself so that he was hovering over his wife, dipping his head to resume their kissing. She splayed a hand against his chest to keep him at bay. He frowned.

"What's the matter?" he asked breathlessly.

"Not that way," she told him.

He grinned at her eagerly. "You want to go on top?"

"Not this time. Let's try something a little…different."

"Different?" he repeated, looking confused.

"Yes, different. There must be lots of things that you can teach me."

She looked shy yet determined, and he felt his heart rate beginning to pick up in his chest. Good God, he had never experienced a more erotic moment.

"What sort of thing do you want to know?" he asked her huskily, trailing a hand down her bare hip.

Her eyes half-lidded, and she moved forward to kiss him.

"Something I know nothing of," she breathed in his ear. "Something exciting. Something unlike anything that I've ever tried before."

The eagerness in her eyes made him feel hot all over. She knew that he had experience with other women, but the notion didn't seem to daunt her. No, she simply wanted to learn from him and his expertise. She truly was an incredible woman.

"There are plenty things that I can teach you," he said lowly. "One thing in particular springs to mind."

"What's that?" she asked him eagerly.

He hesitated for the briefest moment. "It's not…conventional. I'm not sure how many married couples would approve of it."

"Perfect," she breathed, eyes gleaming. "Show me, John."

"All right," he said. "Come here."

She did so at once, clambering into his lap, pressing her mouth against his. He kissed her fervently for a few moments, allowing his tongue to sweep across her lips and her teeth, before reluctantly pulling away, not wanting to lose his senses.

"Sit on my left leg," he told her, and she complied at once, watching him with hot eyes of expectancy as she adjusted herself.

"What next?" she asked him.

"This," he told her, resting one hand against her back and urging her forward. "Now wrap your legs around me."

She did so at once, squeezing him tightly in the circle of her legs, crossing her ankles to keep herself in place. He took his erection in his spare hand, red and straining, and guided it gently to the place between her legs. She hissed softly when he entered her, pleasure flickering across her features.

"That feels good," she told him, and he took the opportunity to brush the pad of his thumb across her nipple.

"I'm glad," he said. "Now hold still. I need to wrap my leg around you."

Her breath caught in her throat as he shifted his leg, anticipating the sensation of his hairs tickling against her skin. For a brief second, John worried that his leg would act up and prevent him from doing what he needed to do, but he gritted his teeth against the burning in his knee and resolutely brought his leg up and across her body, angling it just beneath her breasts. He planted his right foot against his left thigh.

"Now what?" Anna exhaled.

"Now you need to lean back against the floor with your hands. That will help you to keep your balance."

She nodded and did as she'd been instructed, pressing her palms hard against the rug beneath them. John lowered himself down onto his elbows, resting one hand against her right knee and the other against her left hip, his fingers stroking gently. Anna moaned softly at the sensation, tipping her head back.

"Now what?" she asked again.

He pushed himself up towards her using his elbows, and she groaned as the pleasure rifled through her body.

"Now," he said hoarsely, "we make love."

It was difficult to get used to at first. Anna wasn't quite sure whether she was supposed to be moving her hips against her husband's, or if she was simply supposed to let him do the work. It was difficult to hold herself in that one position. John's brow was furrowed in concentration as he focused on the motion of his hips.

But, despite the difficulties, Anna had to concede that it felt absolutely wonderful. He couldn't be taken quite as deeply inside as he could when she took control, and she did rather miss the way that he would constantly run his hands all over her as they made love, his lips never far away from her skin, but the novelty of the situation sent new thrills jolting through her entire body. His hands cradled her knee and her hip gently, his movements slow and meticulous, giving her time to adjust to the newness of it all. And the loss of intimacy from his hands and lips offered them a more verbal intimacy of the moment; he kept his voice low and husky, telling her over and over that he loved her, that she was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen, that he would do anything for her, that he could spend forever simply worshipping her like this. His words were met with her soft moans, a flush rising in her skin, and he took great pleasure in the fact that he could make her feel like that just with his words. She could also take the time to fully appreciate the way her husband looked in the middle of their lovemaking, with the way that the muscles contorted in his arms, the strong flex of the muscles in his thighs, the perfect view of his hairy chest and his dishevelled hair and his loving face.

Anna had finally found the rhythm of his hips against hers, eagerly rolling hers slowly, matching him all the way. Her arms were beginning to ache and she had no doubt that John's leg would give him hell in the morning, but none of that concern could take precedence over the way that her husband was making her feel. Her sensitive nub rubbed against his stomach every time she moved, and it sent fresh waves of pleasure crashing through her body, especially when she imagined that she was probably wetting his skin there. John's hands were brands against her body, caressing her and setting her alight. The slow movement of his hips was driving her mad. Her fingers curled in the rug. She let her eyes slip closed, concentrating on the sensations. The delicious feeling of her husband sliding within her, hard and hot and pulsing. The gentle nip of his fingers. The shifting of his skin beneath hers. It was all so very overwhelming.

The build-up came slowly, but there was no mistaking it. Anna parted her lips and groaned, groans which became more frequent as John attempted to speed up the pace between them. At once, sparks of fire shot through her body, heating her almost unbearably. She could feel the sweat gathering at her temple, and she felt herself flush fiercely. Her fingers curled more ardently. Somehow, she was managing to find the breath to keen John's name, pleading with him to help her through this. His answer was the insistent push of his hips. His eyes bored into hers, and she found herself riveted to his gaze.

And then she let her eyes slip down to the way that they were twined together, the intimate press of their skin, locked together so intricately. And it was that sight that swiftly had the end swelling up inside her, the pleasure shooting out from her lower half and making her tingle all over, goosebumps suddenly dimpling her skin despite how warm she was. Seconds later, John was following her, holding himself taut, before his elbows gave way and he was lying flat on his back, sated. Anna mirrored him, lowering herself down on shaky arms, staring at the ceiling. They remind entwined for several minutes before John swore, his leg seizing up, forcing them to separate. Anna took the opportunity to crawl sluggishly over to him, collapsing at his side and snuggling her head into his neck.

"Did you have something like that in mind?" he murmured, bringing an arm around her back and holding her closer against him.

She smiled against his neck. "Something like that, yes. I think you're going to have to teach me some more."

"It would be my greatest pleasure," he growled. "Although it might take a while. I have a lot to teach."

"That's exactly what I'd hoped you'd say," she purred in reply.

* * *

**A/N:** For your information, the position that I was trying to describe was the Catherine Wheel. I had a lovely time poring over the diagrams of it. Cheers, anon. ;)


End file.
